


18 for Rhycien

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: 18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”For you, Linda mum.
Relationships: Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	18 for Rhycien

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is...probably shit but i mean it’s rhycien. It does get a lil...frisky so be warned i guess but you know i FINISHED it so i think it’s a success

“ **This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had** ,” Lucien began as his boyfriend finished speaking. Rhys looked slightly crestfallen at his words, but he continued, “ **Of course I’m in.** ”

Rhys grinned and leaned forward to kiss Lucien quickly before he took the latter’s hand and began dragging him towards their back door. Cool summer night air greeted them as they stepped out into the backyard.

“We’re jumping the fence?” asked Lucien when Rhys guided him over to the fence separating their yard from their neighbor’s. Rhys put a finger to his lips and nodded.

“How else would we get in?” Rhys looked at the height of the fence and frowned then turned to Lucien again. “You’re shorter, you go over first. I’ll help you up.”

“Rhys, I’m not that much shorter than you,” Lucien said, but Rhys had already knelt down, his hands face up on his knee. 

Lucien rolled his eyes, though he stepped closer and braced his hands on Rhys’s shoulders. He put one foot in Rhys’s hands and pushed up, lifting himself up and over the fence. He landed on his feet and looked up. 

“Hey, your butt looked nice from that angle by the way,” Rhys whisper-called before he appeared at the top of the fence. A second later, he was on the ground, flat on his back, having fallen off of the fence. Lucien tried not to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Stop it, falling hurts more than it looks.” Rhys sat up, a pout prominent on his face. 

“Poor baby, I’m sure it does,” Lucien cooed in mock sympathy as he extended his hands to Rhys to help him up. Rhys scowled, but took Lucien’s hands and pulled himself onto his feet. 

Lucien and Rhys walked around the side of the house into the main backyard space. Space which was mostly occupied by the large pool in the center. 

The lights of the house were off, as the occupants were gone on vacation. Which just so happened to be how Rhys convinced Lucien to go skinny dipping in their neighbor’s backyard at 10 o'clock at night on a Wednesday evening.

Rhys was already stripping down as they walked towards the pool edge. “Having second thoughts?” he teased, glancing over at Lucien. However, Lucien was just enjoying the sight of Rhys’s muscles rippling as he moved.

Rhys seemed to notice and slowed his movements with a smirk. Lucien blinked slowly at him, unimpressed. Rhys  _ hmph _ ed and resumed his original speed.

Only once Rhys was fully undressed did Lucien begin to strip, much to Rhys’s dismay. Rhys slid into the pool, but waited close to the edge, looking up at Lucien. Lucien pursed his lips and debated throwing his pants in Rhys’s face for the look he was being given.

When Lucien got into the pool, Rhys was immediately leaning in for a kiss, but Lucien pushed his face away with a hand. Rhys pouted and Lucien rolled his eyes.

“Can’t we just relax for a moment?” Lucien said, immersing more of his body in the water.

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Rhys said, shrugging and failing to keep his eyes off of Lucien. Rhys’s attention still made Lucien a bit dizzy at times, though he’d never admit that to him. Especially because it would ruin Lucien’s teasing.

Lucien turned and walked away from Rhys, stretching his arms above his head. He knew Rhys would stay where he was until Lucien said, but that didn’t stop him from looking--and speaking.

“You know sometimes I wish I had a more muscular lover,” Rhys said casually. Lucien rolled his eyes and refused to look over his shoulder. “But then I remember how nice you are to squeeze and I forget about it.” Lucien skimmed his hand over the surface of the water and watched the way it rippled.

“Oh, little Lucien, how much restraint you have this evening,” Rhys purred and Lucien could picture his smirk.

“Hmm, bold of you to say considering you were ready to fuck me the moment I got into the pool,” Lucien said smoothly, looking out at the flower beds across the yard. He heard the water shift a bit behind him and he grinned to himself, looking down at the water again.

Rhys huffed a breathy laugh. “You almost had me there.” Lucien hummed, knowing Rhys was underplaying it. “Oh, shut up,” Rhys muttered. Lucien pulled his hair over one shoulder, exposing his neck.

“Rhys, dear, I’m awfully tense,” Lucien said innocently as he glanced over his shoulder. Rhys was clutching the wall of the pool in both hands. “Help me relax?” Rhys let out a breath before moving towards him.

“Isn’t this a little risky?” Rhys said lowly, brushing his fingers over Lucien’s exposed shoulder. Lucien shrugged as Rhys’s fingers ran down his arm.

“It was your idea,” Lucien said, tilting his head to the side with his hair. “I blame you if we’re caught.”

“Thrilling,” Rhys said, his breath caressing Lucien’s ear as his hand smoothed over Lucien’s butt. 

“I’m not letting you fuck me with no lube, by the way,” Lucien said, as Rhys pressed a kiss behind his ear.

“Cauldron, really?” Rhys said, pulling back. Lucien turned to face him.

“Especially not in our neighbor’s pool.” Rhys looked up to the sky and Lucien reached up and ran a finger down his neck. Rhys groaned and Lucien could feel the source of his frustration pressing into his stomach.

“But we  _ hate  _ the neighbors,” Rhys said, looking down at him. Rhys wrapped his arms around Lucien to pull him closer.

“There are other ways to fuck them over than possibly getting an STI from having sex in their pool.” Lucien placed his hands on Rhys’s shoulders and rubbed them a bit. Rhys sighed.

“Why do you have to be so smart? And safe?” Rhys squeezed his sides and Lucien tried not to squirm. “Sometimes I wish I had a dumb and dangerous boyfriend.” Lucien shook his head and clicked his tongue as he guided Rhys towards the steps.

“Number 1: I have it on good authority that some of the things we do are dangerous, as you say,” Lucien stated as he stepped out of the pool. Rhys huffed, rolling his eyes and picking up his pants. Lucien grinned and tugged on his own now-tightly fitting pants. “And number 2: one of these days you’re going to have to stop lying to get my attention.”

Rhys raised a brow. “Oh?”  He strode over to Rhys and placed a hand on his chest. “You never wish for anyone else.” Rhys smiled softly and shrugged. Lucien hummed. “Let’s go home so we can take care of  _ that _ .” He eyed Rhys’s crotch before scooping up his shirt and heading for the fence, Rhys following close behind.


End file.
